Minuit
by RosenCherry
Summary: “Chaque minute qui passait me semblait être une vie entière. J'avais le cerveau vide, je n'éprouvais plus aucune sensation, je n'étais même plus inquiète…” Au cœur de la guerre, les gens meurent, anonymes, et l'inconnue attend. OS.


**_À propos de cet OS :_**

_Au départ, c'était une vulgaire rédaction que j'ai écrite en quatrième. Comme je l'aimais beaucoup, j'ai décidé de l'adapter. Ce fut donc mon premier bébé ! =D Évidemment, maintenant, avec la sortie du tome 7, tout ça est un peu dépassé, mais ça n'empêche pas de ressortir les vieilleries du tiroir. Tout est à J.K., donc, y compris les noms des deux personnages principaux, sauf Blore et les deux enfants – pas de surprise de ce côté là. Que dire de plus, à part bonne lecture ? ;-)_

* * *

**Minuit**

Je m'étais assoupie lorsque, résonnant dans le grand salon plongé dans l'obscurité, le « gong » sonore de l'horloge me réveilla en sursaut. J'avais dû m'endormir, à force de patienter, seule dans la maison. Surprise, je me levai à moitié du fauteuil dans lequel je m'étais installée en attendant le retour de Kevin. L'horloge sonna douze coups, et je tournai vers elle un visage fatigué : ses aiguilles de bronze ouvragées indiquaient minuit.

Minuit…

Cela faisait donc exactement trente-six heures, soit plus d'une journée, qu'il était parti. Une fois encore, je me remémorai les instants qui avaient précédé son départ. Tout était allé si vite ; j'avais à peine eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, qu'il était déjà loin, à des centaines de kilomètres – pratique, le transplanage, tout de même.

Il était alors midi – quelle ironie –, mais comme toujours, nous n'étions pas encore passés à table, en raison du travail qui me retenait dans la maison, et Modesty, notre plus jeune fille, commençait à avoir faim. C'était, à trois ans, une enfant vive, curieuse de tout et qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche ; mais elle ne possédait aucune notion de patience – en cela, je l'admets, nous étions assez semblables. Lorsqu'elle attendait quelque chose, il valait mieux le lui donner rapidement, sans quoi elle devenait très vite insupportable. À ce moment, ses cris me mettaient à bout de nerfs. J'avais passé toute la matinée à nettoyer la maison de fond en comble – et je n'avais pas encore terminé –, alors je n'aspirais qu'à une chose : me reposer.

Évidemment, Kevin, de son côté, s'était comme à son habitude installé dans son fauteuil favoris pour lire sa _Gazette du Sorcier_. Les sourcils froncés, il parcourait de ses yeux dorés la première page. Fatiguée de sa paresse, je m'en étais prise à lui, en l'accusant de ne jamais m'aider en rien – ce qui était faux. Il avait aussitôt riposté en disant que, de toutes façons, j'étais toujours à vouloir que tout soit parfait et à stresser tout le monde. Selon lui, j'étais pratiquement maniaque. Moi, Sally-Anne Perks, maniaque ! Quelle idée !

C'est à ce moment précis qu'un éclair flamboyant avait éclairé la pièce. J'avais évidemment tout de suite compris de quoi il s'agissait : un message urgent de l'Ordre du Phénix. Et effectivement, une lettre était tombée au milieu de la pièce, que Kevin avait attrapée au vol.

Mes parents, William et Veronica Perks, étaient des membres de l'Ordre depuis la fin de leurs études à Poudlard. Miraculeusement épargnés par les Mangemorts lors de la première guerre, ils avaient été récemment tués dans leur propre maison – la maison où j'avais passé mon enfance, au milieu des Monts Cornouailles. De part eux, j'étais à mon tour devenue membre, ainsi que Kevin qui, étant un Auror du Ministère, n'avait pas hésité à me suivre.

– Où est-on attendu ? avais-je demandé.

– Londres, avait répondu Kevin.

– Londres, rien que ça ? m'étais-je exclamée. Nous devons y aller !

– Certainement pas, avait alors rétorqué Kevin.

– Et pourquoi cela ?

– Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur.

– Tu sais très bien que je peux me défendre, Kevin. Je croyais que tu avais confiance en moi !

– Tu n'as pas compris : ce n'est pas pour toi, que j'ai peur, tu sais te battre, mais… Je ne veux pas…

Sa voix s'était brisée. Comprenant où il voulait en venir, j'avais brusquement porté la main à mon ventre qui s'arrondissait, soudain terrifiée moi aussi.

– Tu as peur que je perdes le bébé ? avais-je demandé d'une voix plus douce. C'est ça ?

Il avait acquiescé.

– Très bien, vas-y seul, avais-je finalement cedé.

Sentant l'urgence – car le message n'était pas clair, comme s'il avait été griffonné en vitesse par une main nerveuse et tremblante –, Kevin avait donc transplané immédiatement, après m'avoir promis de revenir vite. Je me souvenais qu'il avait tenté de m'embrasser, juste avant de partir, mais toujours un peu furieuse après lui, je l'avais repoussé.

Trente-six heures plus tard, je regrettais amèrement mon geste.

Modesty dormait depuis plusieurs heures, maintenant, mais j'entendais Lydia, notre aînée, qui faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre, à l'étage, juste au-dessus du salon. Elle avait eu onze ans récemment, et devait donc entrer à Poudlard l'année prochaine. Physiquement très proche de son père, elle était cependant aussi raisonnable, sérieuse et appliquée que je l'étais à son âge. Perspicace, tout comme Kevin, elle avait certainement senti la réelle menace de son absence, et devait elle aussi se faire du souci.

Alors que les aiguilles de l'horloge de chêne continuaient de tourner, mon fauteuil qui, l'instant auparavant, me semblait chaud et confortable, me rappela soudain la dureté du bois. Mes jambes fourmillaient. Je décidai de me lever, et commençai à faire le tour du salon. Dans la cheminée, le feu que j'avais allumé plus tôt dans la soirée était presque éteint ; il n'en restait plus désormais que quelques braises rougeoyantes.

Il était minuit et quarante-deux minutes lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Je me précipitai aussitôt pour aller ouvrir, mais la personne qui se tenait sur le seuil n'était pas celle que j'espérais. L'homme qui me faisait face n'était pas blond et n'avait pas ce regard doré si pénétrant qui m'avait électrisée dès la première seconde, mais possédait en revanche une moustache en brosse d'un noir luisant et un chapeau melon tout aussi sombre. Il m'avait tout l'air d'être un représentant du Ministère.

– Mrs Entwhistle ? demanda-t-il.

Voyant que je ne répondais pas, il insista.

– Vous êtes bien la femme de Mr Entwhistle, Auror du Ministère ?

En général, ce genre de questions m'exaspéraient. Kevin et moi n'étant pas mariés, je m'appelais toujours Sally-Anne Perks jusqu'à preuve du contraire – j'avais tenu à gardé mon nom de jeune fille, en hommage à mes parents. Mais cette nuit, j'étais trop angoissée pour porter attention à l'erreur de cet homme. Au lieu de me rassurer, sa visite inattendue ne faisait qu'accroître mon malaise.

– C'est moi, répondis-je enfin.

– Terence Blore, se présenta l'homme. Je suis comme votre mari Auror du Ministère, et membre de l'Ordre, comme vous deux.

Je lui jetai un regard méfiant.

– Nous ne sommes pourtant jamais rencontrés… fis-je remarquer.

– Comme la plupart des gens qui travaillent pour le compte de l'Ordre, répliqua Terence Blore.

– Où est Kevin ? demandai-je d'un ton que je m'efforçais de garder calme. Il est parti depuis plus d'un jour, à présent.

L'homme me dévisagea un instant, comme s'il hésitait, et je vis passer dans ses yeux un éclair de compassion. Son silence m'effraya.

– Que lui est-il arrivé ? m'écriai-je, sentant la panique s'infiltrer lentement en moi malgré mes efforts pour la repousser.

– Il a été blessé au cours de sa dernière mission. Il a été touché par un sortilège inconnu, précisa Blore. Il est à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste pour les maladies et blessures magiques, en ce moment. Les guérisseurs tentent de le sauver, mais je crains malheureusement… qu'il n'y ait plus beaucoup d'espoirs.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un cri d'effroi à cette annonce.

– Comment ? demandai-je, en pleurant presque. Comment est-ce arrivé ? A-t-il été immédiatement transporté ? Est-ce qu'il…

– Il faut que vous veniez, coupa fermement Blore. Je crois que vous avez des enfants ; ne les emmenez pas avec vous.

Je restai silencieuse un moment. Qu'allai-je faire de Lydia et de Modesty ? Impossible de les laisser seules ici, surtout par les temps qui couraient, cela aurait été bien trop dangereux. La maison était certes extrêmement bien équipée pour repousser les attaques de Mangemorts – le nombre des pièges était incalculable –, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent. Je résolus donc d'appeler quelqu'un.

Mais qui contacter ? Stephen et Lucy Cornfoot avaient eux-mêmes leurs propres enfants à garder… Et Lisa…

Brusquement, je me frappai le front. Bien sûr, Lisa était rentrée d'Égypte depuis deux semaines, elle avait été mutée à Oxford, sa ville natale ! Je m'en voulais de la déranger si tôt, en pleine nuit, mais il le fallait.

– Attendez un instant, dis-je enfin, je dois appeler une amie, et ensuite, lorsqu'elle sera là, nous irons à l'hôpital.

* * *

Trois heures plus tard, je portais à mes lèvres un café dont le goût me semblait terriblement amer. Assise sur une chaise, au milieu d'un couloir de l'hôpital dont les murs, le sol et le plafond étaient si blancs qu'on avait du mal à les distinguer les uns des autres, j'attendais le verdict des guérisseurs. À nouveau, je faisais face à une pendule – blanche, elle aussi. Ses aiguilles rouges, seules taches de couleur dans cet univers blafard, se déplaçaient lentement, de chiffres en chiffres, dans une lente monotonie. Chaque seconde me paraissait durer une éternité.

Lisa Turpin était ma meilleure amie depuis des années, mais elle était aussi celle de Kevin. Je m'en voulais de l'avoir laissée chez moi, sans nouvelles, dans l'ignorance la plus totale, mais elle m'avait assuré que j'étais plus en droit qu'elle d'aller à l'hôpital. Lisa était une personne vive et énergique, certes un peu impulsive, parfois, mais très responsable, et elle était la marraine de Laora : je lui faisais confiance.

Durant les trois dernières heures, j'avais vu défiler une foule de gens, tous plus ou moins proches de Kevin : sa mère et son beau-père, Moldus, m'avaient tenu compagnie un moment, mais impossible de joindre son père légitime – lui aussi Moldu. Ils étaient finalement repartis, sur le conseil des guérisseurs – ils étaient vieux, fatigués et malades –, en me demandant d'un air anéanti de me prévenir dès qu'il y aurait du nouveau. Stephen et Lucy étaient passés aussi, malgré l'heure tardive. Ils avaient dû s'arranger pour faire garder leurs trois enfants… Iphigénie, la plus grande, avait quinze ans et pouvait s'en charger – elle avait dû rentrer chez elle pour les vacances de Noël. Il était logique qu'ils viennent : Lucy était la sœur par alliance de Kevin, et Stephen, son meilleur ami. Eux aussi étaient finalement repartis, et m'avaient laissée seule. Il y en avait eu d'autres, beaucoup d'autres, Kevin était très apprécié.

Même Hermione Granger, avec qui il ne s'entendait pourtant pas très bien du temps de Poudlard, était venu me voir de la part de Harry Potter. Elle était venue louer la vaillance de mon amour, son audace et sa dévotion à l'armée de ceux qui défendaient le Bien et combattaient Lord Voldemort, le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps. Elle était venue, d'après ses dires, me réconforter et m'assurer que j'avais de la chance de vivre avec un homme aussi courageux.

Ah ! Si seulement elle avait su, en prononçant son discours, si seulement elle avait pu comprendre à quel point je la haïssais de feindre la tristesse de la perte d'un soldat. Pour elle, pour eux qui commandaient l'armée, nous n'étions que des pions sur l'échiquier de cette guerre, des pions que l'on pouvait sacrifier n'importe quand pour n'importe quelle raison. Que pouvait-elle être, elle qui aurait voulu me faire croire que Kevin lui était plus précieux qu'à moi-même ? La Reine ? Non, la Reine, c'était Ginevra Weasley, elle frappait et frappait sans relâche, déchirant les cœurs pour cette cause juste et noble, elle assassinait et massacrait quiconque s'opposait à elle, telle une lionne sauvage et sanguinaire. Et le Roi était Potter : bien à l'abri derrière tous ces serviteurs qui se pressaient pour protéger "l'Élu", il donnait des ordres et se contentait d'observer les batailles, sans jamais y participer. Avait-on peur d'abîmer le précieux petit Potter ?

Alors que pouvait être Granger ? Quel était son rôle ? Maligne et vicieuse, s'infiltrant comme un serpent dans la tête des gens pour les convaincre de mourir pour le bien, elle trompait les cœurs et abusait les esprits, tel le fou qui préfère, pour avancer, glisser sur le côté plutôt que de marcher droit. Weasley, son cavalier, assurait ses arrières pour lui éviter toute chute malheureuse.

Oh ! Comme j'aurais été heureuse de la tuer ici-même, dans ce couloir blanc, comme mon âme aurait été libérée de voir son sang noir éclabousser la pâleur des murs ! Je crois que la haïssais encore plus que ceux que nous combattions. Pourtant, je n'avais pas céder à ma rage, je l'avais contenue en moi, comme j'avais appris à la faire, au fils du temps.

Mais les personnes comme moi étaient si rares en ces temps incertains ! La guerre avait habitué le peuple aux massacres, mais pas à la perte de proches : plus les familles perdaient de parents, et plus la douleur se faisait cuisante. Les gens criaient vengeance ; partout, dans les rues, on réclamait la mort des assassins, on voulait boire le sang des meurtriers. Les prisonniers, les traîtres arrêtés, y étaient passés les premiers. On les avait torturé jusqu'à ce qu'ils en deviennent fous, avant de les jeter en pâture aux habitants qui s'étaient jeter sur eux, devenus à l'image de leurs ennemis des fauves sans esprit, tuant pour le plaisir sans pouvoir s'arrêter. À force de vouloir anéantir le Bien et le Mal, il ne restait plus ni l'un ni l'autre : seule la folie subsistait, la folie de la guerre. Cette guerre imposée, dont nous ne voulions pas.

Et eux, sur leur trône, voulait nous faire croire qu'en tuant et faisant toujours plus de morts, nous rendions service au monde et à la justice ! Fallait-il donc massacrer et exterminer, au nom du Bien ? Comment aurions-nous pu encore détruire nos ennemis, alors qu'il ne restait désormais plus que des fous ? Il n'y avait plus de camps, plus de gentils, ni de méchants, seulement Potter et Voldemort travaillant main dans la main, mais sans s'en rendre compte. Combien de temps leur faudrait-il encore pour s'en apercevoir ? Cela pouvait durer des siècles : l'un et l'autre étaient immortels, du moins leur image l'était-elle. Quand bien même ils viendraient à mourir, même après leur disparition, les gens continueraient à se battre pour eux.

Qu'importe qu'un jour ils comprennent : je serais morte avant.

* * *

Je restai encore longtemps dans le couloir après son départ.

L'odeur de l'hôpital était insupportable. Je n'y avais jamais passé autant de temps auparavant. En fait, je n'y étais jamais allée que quatre fois dans ma vie : pour les naissances de Lydia et de Modesty, bien sûr, une fois aussi parce que Lydia avait été attaquée par un objet magique retrouvé au grenier, et une autre où j'étais allée rendre visite à une tante malade que je connaissais à peine ; rien de bien grave, somme toute. Aujourd'hui, la situation était différente : je me trouvais dans le couloir des cas désespérés depuis des heures. Ici, comme dans le reste du bâtiment, il flottait une odeur assez désagréable de propre, de nettoyant et de désinfectant ; mais ce qui me mettait le plus mal à l'aise était l'autre senteur qui venait s'y ajouter, dans ce couloir si particulier. Je n'aurais pas pu la décrire avec précision, si on me l'avait demandé. Mais si la mort, la maladie et la souffrance possédaient une odeur, c'était sûrement ce dont il s'agissait là.

Une odeur que l'on est obligé de respirer, car même en plaquant une main sur son nez et sa bouche, elle s'infiltre toujours en vous.

L'attente dura longtemps. Je ne sais combien de temps exactement. Chaque minute qui passait me semblait être une vie entière. J'avais le cerveau vide, je n'éprouvais plus aucune sensation, je n'étais même plus inquiète. C'était comme si je m'endormais, sauf que mes yeux verts étaient toujours grands ouverts. J'avais beau essayer, luter, impossible de les fermer. Je n'étais pas fatiguée, cela ne servait à rien de dormir. Je n'avais qu'un but : rester ici, dans ce couloir blanc et froid, assise sur cette chaise, jusqu'à ce que Kevin me revienne.

Car j'étais persuadée qu'il me reviendrait, bien sûr ! Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Nous avions passé notre vie, ensemble… du moins en avais-je l'impression. En vérité, j'avais commencé à vivre réellement lorsque j'étais rentrée à Poudlard… avec Kevin. Nous avions fait connaissance là-bas. Je n'imaginais même pas l'existence sans lui.

Et puis, Kevin Entwhistle n'était pas n'importe qui ! C'était l'un des meilleurs Aurors du Ministère, n'en déplaise à ceux qui le considéraient comme un simple pion. Il ne pouvait que s'en sortir…

Le plus étrange, c'est qu'au bout d'un certain temps, je n'avais plus conscience que l'heure tournait. Je savais que les aiguilles de la pendule face à moi égrenaient les secondes, ça oui, je pouvais les voir bouger. J'étais d'ailleurs hypnotisée par leurs mouvements réguliers. Mais j'ignorais si la Lune avait céder sa place au Soleil, si ce dernier était encore bas sur l'horizon ou s'il entamait déjà sa lente course vers l'ouest. Il pouvait s'être ainsi écoulés plusieurs jours, ou même des années passés à attendre devant cette pendule. Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée.

Tout ce que je sus, à cette époque, c'est que lorsque les guérisseurs sortirent enfin de la pièce où ils soignaient Kevin, la seule et unique fenêtre, que j'eus le temps d'apercevoir avant qu'ils ne referment la porte, laissait entrer un rayon doré. Mais de quel astre pouvait-il provenir ? Sur le moment, je ne m'en souciai guère, car j'étais trop occupée à observer le visage des guérisseurs : ils me paraissaient sombres. Dangereusement sombres. Je ne posai pas de questions ; j'avais trop peur d'obtenir une réponse.

Il y eut un long silence. Si long qu'à lui seul, il sembla avoir surpassé le temps que j'avais passé à attendre devant les aiguilles de la silence tendu, nerveux, insupportable. Puis un homme – ou bien était-ce une femme ? – prit la parole.

– Mrs Entwhistle, commença-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je fus fière d'entendre ce nom que j'avais toujours refusé de porter.

– Je suis désolé de vous apprendre le décès de votre mari. Nous n'avons rien pu faire pour le sauver… je suis navré.

Il me sembla alors que je venais de me réveiller brutalement. Comme si on m'avait jeté à la figure un seau d'eau froide, de l'eau si glaciale qu'elle me brûlait la peau, la transperçant de toutes parts comme un million d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc. Je ne saisis pas immédiatement le sens des paroles du guérisseurs, mais pourtant je fondis aussitôt en larmes : mon cœur avait senti ce que mon esprit n'avait pas encore eut le temps d'accepter.

Lorsque je fus calmée – il me fallut un certain temps –, j'eus l'autorisation d'aller voir une dernière fois le corps de Kevin. Il était affreux, à cause de ses blessures : sa jambe droite avait été à moitié arrachée, comme si un Géant l'avait attrapée, et une énorme balafre tailladait en deux son torse. Mais son visage, ce beau visage pointu aux expressions fines et malicieuses, tel celui d'un lutin, était toujours aussi beau, miraculeusement épargné, bien que trop pâle, beaucoup trop pâle. Doucement, je m'approchai une dernière fois de mon amour pour lui dire adieu. Je pris sa main et la serrai fort, sans rien dire. Elle était froide, froide et dure comme de la pierre. Je me penchai alors sur lui pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres glacées. Ce baiser que je lui avais refusé, des années auparavant, me semblait-il. Cela parut si bref qu'un coup de vent aurait été pour moi un siècle, en comparaison.

Puis je m'enfuis en courant de la pièce.

Dans le couloir blanc, les aiguilles de la pendule indiquaient minuit. Mais je passais devant sans les voir.

* * *

J'accouchai cinq mois plus tard, dans ce même hôpital.

J'avais tant attendu ce bébé. Sans lui, que je portais en moi comme un brasier réconfortant, peu m'aurait importer de vivre ou de mourir, et je me serais probablement laissée dépérir. Mais cet enfant fut ce qui donna de l'importance à ma vie, malgré tout. Car si je disparaissais, il périrait lui aussi. Il fallait donc que je survive, coûte que coûte, pour lui.

Je voulais un garçon. Notre premier garçon, à moi et à Kevin. Je nous voulais un fils. Je le voyais déjà, jouant à cache-cache avec ses aînées dans le jardin, à l'ombre du grand cerisier. Je le voyais déjà à Poudlard, élève brillant, entouré d'amis. Je l'imaginais sur son premier balai, ou bien terrassant des ennemis, libérant de son tyran ce qu'était devenu notre monde. Je voyais en lui un héros. Plus tard, adulte, il aurait eu les mêmes traits que son père, aurait été aussi beau que lui, et il aurait eu son humour ironique, mais plein de tendresse.

La foudre tomba sur le cerisier, cette année-là. Cette année qui resterait à jamais gravée dans l'histoire comme celle où Lord Voldemort fut finalement vaincu. Combien d'hommes, de femmes, d'enfants cette victoire avait-elle coûté ? Il importait peu désormais. Je venais de donner naissance à ma troisième fille, lorsque la nouvelle se répandit soudain : l'Élu avait sacrifié sa propre vie pour terrasser son ennemi juré, dans un combat qui avait duré plusieurs jours et au terme duquel le Bien l'avait finalement emporté. Pour tous, ce devait être le temps des réjouissances. Bientôt résonneraient dans les rues des sorciers les cris de joie. Moi, je penserais à tous ces gens, tous ces autres qui ne connaîtraient jamais la paix. Je penserais à tout ça, aux guerres d'antan, et aux malheurs qui reviennent toujours, qui attendent patiemment leur heure au fond des tiroirs, dans les caves, bas sous les nuages, et qui, le moment venu, se réveillent et viennent en un éclair abattre les plus beaux arbres. Je penserais aux enfants qui ne connaîtraient pas leur père, à l'hôpital, au Bien et au Mal, aux échecs, aux horloges qui nous rappellent le temps qui passe, à l'odeur de la mort, à l'insensé bonheur, à la fragilité de la mémoire humaine

et j'attendrais que cela passe en fermant les yeux sur le monde.

* * *

_Voilà ! Alors ? Nos héros passent un peu pour des psychopathes, mais bon, on a là le point de vue d'une femme meurtrie par la guerre… Bref. Merci d'avoir lu ! ^^_


End file.
